


Acrophobia

by sagelabyrinth



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagelabyrinth/pseuds/sagelabyrinth
Summary: Tyler helps Oliver get down from the tree--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------My ?? Summaries ?? Suck ??





	Acrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship Tyler and Oliver romantically but I honestly love the friendship

_**Perfect.**_ Oliver thought as he looked down at the three blobs of people standing at the ground. His vision blurred as he began to hold onto the trunk of the tree tighter, terrified of letting go. 

 _I'm going to die._ Oliver let out a few shaky breaths, tightening his eyelids shut. "I want my mom!" he squeaked out, eliciting laughs from below him. 

"Oliver?" Tyler called out. "What?" the older boy breathed heavily. "I'm coming up to get you!" Tyler yelled as he slowly started climbing up the tree's limbs.

"Oliver?" He said softly, trying to calm the other boy. "I'm gonna die!" Oliver cried.

"You're not going to die, you can literally just step right here," Tyler said as he motioned towards his feet, barely 3 feet away from the older boy.

"I can't!" Oliver insisted. "You can! I know it!" Tyler sighed, holding his hand up to Oliver, "Take my hand."

"Aw... How sweet," Emaline said sarcastically. "Shut up!" Oliver squeaked, slowly loosening his grip on the trunk.

 "O-okay," Oliver whispered, trying to give himself confidence, "you got this, you're Oliver Schermerhorn, you're great!" 

Quickly Oliver moved his body to face Tyler and swoop the other boy's hand into his, "Hoh!" He exclaimed, "I did it! I'm great!" he laughed a bit as Tyler led him down the three branches.

"Oh! sweet landeth! i've did miss thee!" Oliver yelled as he sank to his knees.

"You're such a fucking dweeb." Emaline stated as she took a drag from her cigarette.  **__**

 

**Author's Note:**

> a good story???? idk her


End file.
